Revenge For The Dead
by J.T. Raven
Summary: The war is over and Verg wants revenge for the death of Zorndyke. He begins his hunt for Hayami in this hopefully multichapter story.
1. Chapter 1

Revenge For The Dead

Verg walks to the where Zorndyke used to live and sits down inside the small house. Then, looks up and cries out, "Why? Why did you die Papa? Why?" Confused and alone in the world he swears that he will get vengeance on the human that killed Papa. Verg swears that he will hunt Hayami down to the ends of the earth if he has to. And so the hunt begins.

Verg walks to his sub and sets sail. All of his crew is gone leaving him all alone. He sets his course in the direction Hayami went. He sails for hours until he finally catches sight of Blue Submarine No. 6. He opens fire upon the ship. They return fire and a violent battle ensues. Both sides take in water until Blue Sub begins it's retreat. The phantom ship having taken in to much water is unable to keep up and it gets away.

Verg sits in the darkness of the ship alone crying. "I tried papa. I tried. I won't give up I swear it." Verg screams out. He takes a small ship that was installed incase anyone ever had to evacuate. The phantom ship sinks to the bottom of the ocean where it will lay 'til the end of time.

His ship speeds along until it reaches the place where all of the fleet is meeting to celebrate the end of the war. Verg sneaks into the place where he kidnaps Kino and takes her aboard his ship. He sends a message to Hayami saying to meet him at the north pole if he ever wants to see Kino alive again.

Hayami gets ready to set sail for the north pole. He begins to set sail heady for the north pole. Hayami is furious at himself for letting this happen. He believes it is his fault that Kino is in trouble because it was him who killed Zorndyke with his own hands. The blood on his hands is already immense and now he just wants to wipe them clean. Not get more blood on them.

Verg sits at the north pole waiting for Hayami to arrive. He sees a small two man boat heading his way.

_This is my story so far. If you are enjoying what you are reading so far e-mail me and I will continue with my story. If not then oh well for that idea._


	2. Chapter 2

Hayami arrives at the shore where he gets off and walks up to where Verg is standing. Tears fall down Verg cheeks and lands on the ground forming a small puddle.

"Why did you do it? Why did you kill my papa? You took him from me. I didn't do anything to you and you took him? Why?" Verg demands.

" I know. It's my fault. It's all my fault. Now let Kino go. She isn't part of this. She is an innocent bystander. It's me you want." Hayami begs.

Verg tells Hayami that she is responsible because she helped him when he went to kill Zorndyke. All of blue fleet is responsible and all will pay as soon as he Hayami is dead. Tears continue to run down Verg's face. Sweat is forming on Hayami's forehead. You could cut the tension with a dull spork. They stare at each other for a moment in complete silence. Verg lets go of Kino and she crawls to Hayami. Her legs are obviously broken.

Meanwhile the blue fleet is heading this way. They've been tracking Hayami since he left.

Verg charges at Hayami. He knocks him to the ground. Blood runs down Hayami's face. His nose is broken and there is a huge gash running across his face from his left eye to his chin. Hayami gets up but gets knocked down again and again. Verg picks him up and throws him across the ground. Hayami's right arm snaps. CRACK.

Then, blue fleet arives and quickly dispatch onto the island. They grab Hayami and Kino and get out of there before Verg can catch up with them. He shouts out after them, "I'll get you! I swear it on the grave of my papa! I'll get you!" Blue Sub 6 sails off into the distance. Verg's voice is drowned out among the roar of the ocean and the rumble of the engine zooming away into the sunset.

_This is part 2 of my story. I will write more of it when I get around to it. Until then enjoy._


	3. Chapter 3

_This chapter is going to be different then the previous ones. This one is going to have very little action and a bit more of explaining the characters. You will get a look inside their minds and see what they are thinking. It will hopefully help to explain what has already gone on and what is going to happen in the future._

Verg sits in the small hut belong to Zorndyke. The trees outside are slowly dying. Most of the creatures have already left the artic regions they once called home and are attempting to live in peace with the humans. But not Verg. A fiery hatred glows in his eyes. A fire that hasn't been put out for some time now. A hatred that is fueled by one of the blackest evils. The want for vengeance. Vengeance has caused the most noble of humans to sacrifice everything they held near and dear just to get to one individual. Vengeance has sent the strongest of men to there graves. Vengeance can eat you alive from the inside out. Verg doesn't care. The vengeance has already begun to eat away at him. It's probably too late now. Too late for redemption. Too late to save his life.

Hayami sits in the infirmary looking at the ground. Kino's legs are badly wounded. She is internally bleeding from the chest. Her rib cage is broken in two places. The doctors are trying to save her. They say there is a fifty-fifty chance of her living. That's the best they can do. Hayami blames himself for everything that has happened. He ended the war but at what cost. Kino is hurt. Verg wants him dead. Everything he knew is getting jumbled up in a blender. Hayami doesn't know what to do anymore. He could end it all. It would only take one life. But which life, his or Verg's?

Kino is currently asleep after her operation. They managed to stop the bleeding but she still lost a lot of blood during the process. She could still die is she isn't kept under strict medical care. It could be days, weeks, or even months before she can leave the hospital. Even then she may never be able to walk again. Her legs were so severely injured that they may be beyond repair. All she can do is pray.

She is thinking about what has happened as she lays in her bed. So much has happened in the last few days. Why does Verg want Hayami? Is he mad about the death of Zorndyke? Is that the reasoning behind his current actions? It's not possible that he still wants to kill all humans. The war is over. That type of thinking is gone. He has no army; no one at his side. His reasoning must be personal. He must want revenge. He must want to kill the one who took everything away from him. The one who took away his victory, his friends, and his beloved papa.

Hayami comes in to check on Kino. She is awake. The light is shining in through the window by her bed. She has on the white robes that you always see in a hospital. Hayami is wearing his blue fleet uniform. He looks at her. She looks at him. They stare for what seems like hours but only actually lasts for a couple of seconds. Kino begins to cry so she lays her head in Hayami's lap. He rubs her head and tells her that everything is going to be alright. He won't let anything happen to her again. She asks why this is all happening. The war is supposed to be over. The pain, the suffering, it's all supposed to be done with. Why is there so much suffering?

Soon, Kino falls asleep laying in Hayami's arms. He continues to gently stroke her hair. Soon he too falls asleep sitting there.

Hayami wakes up and looks down. Kino is awaking and is staring at his face. He smiles. She smiles back.

"Did you sleep well?" Hayami questioned.

"I did. I don't know why, but I feel somehow safe and secure when I'm with you. It's like I know that nothing bad will happen to me. I know that you will protect me. You will look after me and be there for me." Kino answers, "I enjoy this feeling and I wish it would never end. Wow. Am I being to open with you?"

"Not at all; I enjoy listening to you talk. It makes me feel calm. It makes me forget my problems."

"I guess I'm helping you the same way you are helping me. You make me feel good and I make you feel good. It's a nice feeling isn't it?"

"It sure is. I wish it would never end."

Verg gets up from where he was sitting inside Zorndyke's hut. He walks outside. It is a clear night. The stars are shining brightly. He looks up at the sky.

"Papa, where ever you I want you to know that I'm trying to avenge you. I really am. Don't be angry if I haven't done it yet. I'll do it I swear it. I will kill Hayami." Verg just stands there for several hours before he goes in for bed.

Verg is running, running through the artic. Hayami is running away. He is laughing at Verg for his weakness. He is mocking him. Verg continues to run. Faster and faster he goes. He begins to run out of breath when they reach the edge of a cliff. Hayami turns around and faces Verg.

"What's the matter Verg? Don't tell me you've grown weak just because your Papa is dead. You make me sick. Always running but you're never able to catch me. You are a disgrace and don't deserve to be called Zorndyke's son." Hayami laughs maniacally.

Verg charges at Hayami and pushes him off of the edge. As he falls he grabs on to Verg's leg and they both go tumbling over the edge. Hayami punches Verg in the face. He hits him again. Verg's nose begins to bleed. The blood trickles down his face and goes into his mouth. They hit the ground with a loud thud.

Verg wakes up. The taste of blood is in his mouth. He feels his nose. Blood seeps down from his face. His body aches as if it were dropped from a high place. A high place much like the cliff he fell off of in his dream.

"Was it a dream?" Verg wonders, "Could it have been a vision of the future? Was it what is to come? Will this all end with both mine and Hayami's death? I don't care! If that is how it is so be it! I can die in peace once he is dead! I can rest and be with papa again! I can sleep again! The long sleep that has been denied to me but given to my papa when it wasn't even his time.


	4. Chapter 4

Hayami wakes up. He had fallen asleep next to Kino. They are still in the infirmary. It is dark outside. The moon is high in the sky; it is full. Hayami is panting heavily. He seems scared. Something is obviously wrong with him. Kino wakes up. His heavy breathing startled her.

"What's wrong Hayami?" Kino asked worriedly. She could tell he was troubled by something.

"I just had a horrible dream. Verg was chasing after me. I was taunting him, urging him to try and catch me. We reached a cliff. Then, he threw me off, but I grabbed on to him. We fell together. I punched him in the face and we separated. Then…" Hayami explained.

"Then what?"

"Then, I woke up. But it feels so real. I feel tired; as if I've been running. And my body aches as if a fell from a high place. Maybe this is how it will all end."

"I don't want you to leave me. I couldn't bear to live without you. I would have no purpose."  
"Don't worry it was probably just a dream. I'm sure it wasn't anything else. Go back to bed now."

Kino had barely fallen asleep when Hayami left. He knew where to go and what to do. He jumped into a sub and headed for the artic. Faster and faster he zoomed through the icy waters.

"Have I gone mad?" Hayami wonders, "This is reckless and stupid. I was happy and well where I was. Why am I going out here? Why?"

Verg is standing on the shore. The sun is rising over the horizon. A sub is zooming in his direction. Faster and faster it goes. He awaits the arrival. He knows it is Hayami and he knows what is going to happen. He is ready. He has a plan.

He is planning on doing it exactly as he saw it happen. Then, when he pushes Hayami off the cliff he will immediately jump to the side preventing his own demise. It's perfect and foolproof.

Hayami jumps out of the sub. Anger burns inside of him. The same disease that took Verg is beginning to take hold of him; the want for vengeance. For Kino, so she can live with out free.

Verg stares at Hayami; Hayami stares at Verg. Hatred for each other burns between them; eating them away from the inside out. The final showdown has begun. They both know what to do. They both had the dream.

Verg charges at Hayami. Hayami jumps out of the way. He begins to run toward a cliff he knows all to well. A limp tree lies there alone. It was always by itself. This is the same cliff top that is covered with the blood of Zorndyke. As Hayami runs toward the cliff he begins to mock Verg, just like he did in his dreams.

"What's the matter Verg? Don't tell me you've grown weak just because your Papa is dead. You make me sick. Always running but you're never able to catch me. You are a disgrace and don't deserve to be called Zorndyke's son." Hayami shouts out to him, almost reluctantly.

Verg charges at him until he reaches the cliff side. Then, at the cliff he charges at Hayami and knocks him down. Verg jumps back just far enough to avoid Hayami's grip.

"Ha. I did it I won." He shouts down after Hayami, "It happened just like it was in my dream. Magnificent. Beautiful. Victorious. Ha."

Hayami hits the ground with a loud thud.

Kino wakes up in the infirmary. She realizes Hayami left. She realizes what is going to happen. The dream she had was so vivid it must have been the future. Like the one Hayami had. It's like someone is informing them of the future before it happens. She gets in a sub and heads out after Hayami.


	5. Chapter 5

_I would like to start this with an apology. There was some confusion about the end of my previous chapter. It has been a few months since she get hurt and it all started. Kino has healed and can once again walk after weeks of rehabilitation. Hayami's dream happened several months after Verg's. Now on with the story:_

Hayami stands at the cliff's edge. Everything has happened exactly as expected. All according to Kino's dream; the most recent of the dreams. The sky is dark. Clouds cover the sky; black clouds. The rain is coming down heavily. Verg is staring at Hayami. Hayami is staring back. Lightning begins to strike the ground. A bolt hits the tree by which Zorndyke died next to. It bursts up into flames. Soon the fire spreads burning all of the remaining grass and trees left by Zorndyke. Verg gets ready to charge Hayami.

Verg charges going faster and faster. Kino runs as quickly as possible towards Hayami. Verg shoves full force and Kino goes flying off the edge. Down and down she goes. THUD. She hits the ground. CRACK. Her bones shatter against the rocks at the bottom. The fire that has been consuming the island reaches the spot where she lays. Kino is engulfed by the flames. Licking at her body she slowly burns. Her breathing slows as she crawls toward the water with what little strength she has left.

Hayami lays on the ground next to where he just was. He watches as she feebly crawls toward the water. He stands up. His sadness turns to anger. He charges toward Verg. They clash with a thunderous force. Punches fly back and forth. Blood spills all over the ground from both Verg and Hayami. The fire surrounds them as they struggle. Each one wanting nothing but to kill the other. The fire around them is nothing compared to the fire burning inside them.

They go tumbling off the cliff together. Falling. Falling. They hit the ground still fighting. Verg's head hits a rock and is shattered completely. He dies instantly. Hayami isn't as fortunate. He lands and a rock shoves one of his rib bones into his left lung. He crawls to where Kino. She has stopped unable to move anymore. He grabs her hand and they smile at each other. They breathe there last breath together. They die in one another's arms.

Somewhere far away a small boy sits on a rock by the ocean crying. A women walks up and sits down besides him and asks him what is wrong. He doesn't answer at first. She just holds him tightly. He looks up at her.

"Somewhere far away people just died. Consumed by their hatred and by their ruthlessness. The fire inside them consumed them." He explains.

"Did you know these people?" The women asks.

"Yes. My mother and father have died. Far away they have died."

Hayami's and Kino's small child stands up and walks away into the sunset.

_This is the end of my story. I hoped you enjoyed it. Just so there is no confusion this story takes place about 6 years after the war ending not immediately afterwards. I may write a sequel to this story explaining what happens to Hayami's and Kino's child after all this happens but I haven't decided one way or the other yet. So until next time see ya._


End file.
